


Braced

by Violent_Bulldog



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Braces, Everyone is roughly between 16 and 27, F/F, Gay, Headcanon that Wanda and Pietro are a year older than Peter (Parker), M/M, Other, Pietro Maximoff is a drama queen, Protective Avengers, Protective Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: Clint takes Wanda somewhere and doesn't tell the rest of the team whereWhen she comes back and hides in her room, they get worriedThen, meal time comes and the truth is revealed





	Braced

 

When Clint had dragged _(literally dragged)_ Wanda out of the facility one morning, everyone was mildly concerned. Clint had been saying that he needed to take her somewhere but the rest of the Avengers weren't allowed to know. Knowing Clint, there was a chance that it was illegal. Apparently, Natasha had warned Wanda that it might involve murder but that's what Sam told Bucky who told Steve who told Tony who told Pepper and ended with all in a team meeting about murdering. It was chaotic, even more so than Wanda's powers.

 

The pair came back two hours later, Clint smirking as Wanda pouted and quickly went to her room, ignoring everyone. Natasha glared at Clint before going to see if Wanda was alright. Bucky glanced at the hallway that Wanda had gone down before looking at Clint, his eyebrows knotted.

"What did you do to her?" He asked, turning around to face the other man.

"You'll see later" Clint replied, snickering before running off down the same hallway.

Bucky sighed before returning to his film.

 

"Wandaaa!" Pietro yelled from the kitchen. Everyone glared at him.

"We asked you to go and get her, not scare the crap out of us" Tony scoffed at the boy. He grinned before supersprinting out of the room and towards Wanda's room. Tony barely got the chance to sigh before he was back, carrying Wanda, who looked completely startled.

"Did it" Pietro grinned before sitting at the table, eagerly looking at the meal. Clint snickered to himself quietly as he sat next to the energetic boy.

Wanda glared at both of them before sitting at the opposite side, next to Natasha. Shortly, everyone else followed, sitting in whatever seat they could get to first. Steve sat in Bucky's lap until Bucky gave up and let him have the seat, sitting himself next to Sam. Both men glared at Steve as he laughed.

 

"You gonna tell em?" Clint had (tried) to whisper to Wanda, ending up with everyone's attention on them. Wanda glared at him.

"Tell us what?" Tony asked, sending a worried glance between the two. Wanda shook her head, still glaring into Clint's soul.

"Clint took her to get braces!" Pietro yelled, then yelped when Wanda kicked him in the shin. She was glaring at both of them, searching their souls.

"Wait, what are braces?" Steve asked, glancing at Bucky, who shrugged.

"They're like, metal brackets that get glued to teeth with a metal bar to try and straighten them" Peter answered as Wanda's head dipped down to face the table.

"Dental braces, also known as braces, orthodontic cases, or cases, are devices used in orthodontics that align and straighten teeth and help position them with regard to a person's bite, while also aiming to improve dental health" FRIDAY assessed. Peter scoffed quietly as he took a bite of his pasta. Steve and Bucky nodded, understanding.

"That why you haven't been eating just now? It hurts?" Tony asked, getting a small nod in response. 

"You're embarrassed or ashamed of them, aren't you?" Pietro asked, tilting his head with a more serious expression. He got an even smaller nod.

"Hey, kid. It's alright. It's not like they're a bad thing. They're helping you" Steve reassured. Wanda stayed staring blankly at the table.

"I had braces when I turned 17. Got them off when I was 24" Rhodey told her. He got a very quiet snicker.

"Wand's, you know i'm taking Pietro to get some too next week, right?" Clint asked, getting a louder snicker and a panicked gasp in response.

"I think the fuck no- ugh fine" Pietro grumbled, cutting himself off when Wanda looked up to him, puppy-dog eyes piercing into his own eyes. Wanda grinned but quickly covered her mouth.

"You know, you're beautiful no matter what. Braces will not change that and you'll be even more beautiful when they're off. And here I was thinking that you couldn't get more beautiful" Natasha whispered into her ear. Wanda inhaled sharply, glancing at Natasha before slowly lowering her hand.

"Red? Really?" Pietro asked, referring to the bands on the brackets, getting a middle finger in response.

"Shu' up" Wanda grumbled, her speech slightly unclear. She kicked Pietro in the shin before he got another word out, causing him to yelp again.

"Cute. Absolutely adorable. Fucking gorgeous" Natasha whispered again, causing Wanda to look down at the table and grin.

 

Over the following few weeks, the team help Wanda learn how to deal with the braces. Her speech improved after the first week, much to Pietro's dismay. He had got his braces two weeks after Wanda had got her's. He had been much more dramatic, saying how it felt like someone was chipping away at his teeth with caveman tools. He had kept a lisp as his treatment went on, constantly getting teased by Wanda, Clint and Natasha.

 

Tony made sure to keep soft foods _(mainly ice cream)_ for the twins, especially when they got their braces tightened. He also gave them two free mission passes each month, just in case they were in a lot of pain one day. The entire team made sure to comfort them whenever the braces were tightened after Natasha told them that Wanda had spent the last two days, curled up in bed and sleeping through the pain. Whenever she wasn't sleeping, she was crying from it. The dentist had gotten one hell of a phone call that afternoon.

 

Aside from the pain complaints, everything went quite smoothly with their treatments. When the time finally came for Wanda to get her braces off, she was almost sad.

 

Almost...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wanda (and Pietro) are 18 when the story starts, Natasha is 21. It's not creepy like that, don't murder my ass plz.  
> Also, I got braces yesterday (10.06.19... the tenth of June, not the sixth of October, AmErIcAnS)  
> They hurt... more than expected. Especially the spacers, I wanna die


End file.
